


Unexpected Delivery

by writingonthewalls18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Family Loss, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonthewalls18/pseuds/writingonthewalls18
Summary: Petunia Dursley wakes on November 1, 1981, to find a surprise on her front doorstep.





	Unexpected Delivery

A shrill scream pierced the early - morning silence of Privet Drive. On the stoop of number four, a bundle of blankets came to life, an infant crying inside them. Mrs. Petunia Dursley's hand had flown to her throat when she'd screamed; the empty milk bottles falling from her other hand to the carpet with a clatter.  
She bent over now, retrieving the crying baby. A look of surprise crossed her horsey face; who on earth could have left their child there?

Sudden, heavy footfalls sounded on the stairs behind her and Vernon Dursley came huffing to the front door, looking alarmed.  
"What is it, m'dear?" he asked, looking over his wife's shoulder, seemingly checking that the neighbors hadn't heard.

"Someone left this child on our doorstep," Petunia answered. As she drew in the infant to her, she spied what appeared to be an envelope in the child's grasp. She eased the parchment envelope from the crying infant, passing the child to Vernon. In emerald green ink, the front of the envelop simply read:

**Mrs. V. Dursley**

Curious, Petunia flipped the envelope over to reveal a red, wax seal bearing a crest of a badger, eagle, snake, and lion surrounding a large letter H. She froze before opening the envelope. Tucked inside was a sheaf of parchment. Petunia unfolded it. It was a letter.

_Dear Mrs. Dursley,_

_I regret to inform you that your sister, Lily Potter,_

_and her husband James were murdered by the_

_Dark Lord, Voldemort, on the night of 31, October 1981._

_Their son, Harry, survived._

_I now place your nephew in your care. I ask_

_that you provide Harry the same love and care_

_you provide your own son. Treat him as family_

_and raise him well. When the time is right, I ask_

_you to inform him of parents and of who he is._

_Sincerely yours,_  
_Albus Dumbledore_

Petunia folded the letter, hands shaking. Vernon, now holding a sleeping Harry, looked over at his wife.  
"Petunia?"

"Take Harry upstairs."

Vernon opened his mouth, but Petunia shot him a stern glance. Quailing under his wife's gaze, Vernon hurried up the stairs to place Harry in an empty bedroom. As Vernon ascended the stairs, Petunia marched through the kitchen door into the spotless kitchen. She sank onto a chair, unfolding the letter. She read the words a second time, the meaning finally sinking in.  
Petunia Dursley, who was perfectly normal, thank you very much, pressed the letter to her chest and wept.


End file.
